The Proper Definition of Natural
by RWthefan
Summary: Nat Smurfling gets a relief from doing chores and wanders off into the nearby forest. There, he spots a dictionary and finds an "interesting" technique in it. He decides to try it out. Oneshot. Rating warnings exist for a reason, lads. Please R&R...or kill me. It's your choice. REVISED DECEMBER 2012.


**A/N: Oh...my...god. What in the smurf have I just written?**

**Sorry 'bout that, guys. Let me just say this for a fact: I LOVE the Smurfs and have been reading, reviewing, and favoriting several stories of Smurfs fanfiction. I even have the movie on DVD. Now, it is my honor to present my first attempt at Smurfs fanfiction. If you think, while you viewers read this, I was dreaming as I wrote this stupid story, I wasn't. The idea just popped up one day, and I thought "Why don't I post it on here?" If you think it's stupid, go ahead and hurt me (you're even free to kill me if you'd like.)**

**Another reminder is that this is my first M-rated story. When you read this, you'll quickly see why.**

**Alright, enough rambling. Enjoy...or don't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Smurfs. They belong to Peyo.**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in Smurf Village. Especially out in the forest, where the animals were located. Most of the precious animals were very harmless to both humans and Smurfs (well, except Azrael of course). Barely any humans have ever located the village, or even found and met the Smurfs. That was, of course, until the evil wizard Gargamel came to the village and everything turned around from that point onward.

At this point, a Smurfling happened to be in the forest, curiosity surrounding him. If you hadn't guessed by now, it was Nat, which was short for Natural. Once an adult smurf, he and two other smurfs, Snappy and Slouchy, were accidentally sucked into Father Time's grandfather clock one day. The clock was in reverse for some reason, and thanks to Snappy, he and the two other Smurfs had their ages reversed and have been that way since then.

For a few days, Nat had been thinking about a day of getting away from the village for a brief while to enjoy how life is in the forest, mainly to get away from working with the other smurflings doing chores, because hey, he was getting tired of doing them! Papa Smurf allowed him to do so, just as long as he didn't go near Gargamel's place, because, well, everyone knows what would happen there. Thankfully, Nat had promised to be back before lunch, so that he knows he won't cause too much trouble.

It was mid-morning now, as Nat was enjoying the wilderness in the forest. As his name states, he liked to explore in this area a lot, mainly to look at the trees and talk to the animals. He looks all around, trying to spot an animal to talk to (besides Puppy, who at this point wasn't around). He was looking from behind when suddenly, he stepped on something hardcover. It didn't hurt, of course, because it wasn't sharp. Now, whoever thought or said that hardcover was sharp? However, it did have a bit of a cold feeling to it.

It felt like a book.

Scratch that. It _was _a book. It had a brown cover, but it had no text on it. No title, no information, nothing.

So what kind of book was it, really? And why was it lying there?

"Hmm," Nat said to himself, "Now who would ever smurf a book out like this? Some human must have smurfed* here and left forgetting that book. Still, whoever did leave it here should be ashamed!"

He picks the heavy book up, and then opens it to a random page, in which he finally realizes what it is.

It was a dictionary, because he mainly saw definitions of hundreds of words in small text that is slightly difficult to read. He was in the letter "M" category.

"Geez, no one said this book was a dictionary," said Nat, "I wonder what could possibly be..."

Suddenly, he cut his sentence short, as he spots something unusual. It seemed to be something that probably no other Smurf had read about before, yet it didn't sound all too smurfy.

"What this?" Nat begins to read out loud. "Let's see here. 'Masturbation: pleasuring oneself, usually to the point of orgasm'. Hmm...well, this doesn't sound so smurfy. Why would anysmurf ever go and do that stuff? Might get somesmurf into trouble," he then said as he closes the book and tosses it aside, now thinking it was better off being left in the forest.

He then decides to start walking back to the village, thinking that he knew better than to do something he knew was wrong, at least for a smurfling that is. However, on his way back, he thought about this 'masturbation' a bit further.

"Well, then again, maybe it is pleasurable," he said to himself, "And on top of that, it actually _does _sound smurfy. Maybe I should give it a try for myself! In fact, I _do _have to pee, and there's an outhouse back there, so..."

Thank goodness, he was lucky enough to see an outhouse, as he continued to feel his privates from inside his clothes tingle. "Hey, maybe I could do everything in there!", he thought to himself.

He turned around and walked back to where the dictionary was, hoping it would be right about giving him pleasure. He look around, making sure the coast was clear before he did anything, even though he really didn't have to. Then he went inside the outhouse and took off his straw hat, which revealed his bald head, because hey, most of the other male smurfs were bald, right?

No longer hesitating, he then unbuckled his one strap in his overalls and pushed them down to reveal he was wearing a white pair of underwear, which was quite ironic. The next thing he knew, he was pulling down his underwear, beginning to reveal his little pee-pee. After he finished stripping, he decided to start having some fun.

He crouched down, spread out his legs to display a wider view of his crotch, and moved one of his fingers to his pee-pee. He waited, and while doing so, he stopped his prepared release for a few seconds to take his two index fingers and spread out his little hole at the tip of his pee-pee, in order to tell where his urine comes out of. He then went back to his original position, and when he couldn't hold it any longer, he finally started squirting some urine out of his pee-pee. His stream was strong and lasted for about thirty seconds, as he had held it in all morning. Soon enough, he finally squeezed out the last droplets out, but even then, he still wanted to have a lot more fun. At the same time, he was suddenly beginning to feel really good inside of his pee-pee. Not only that, it seemed to be growing, which was a shocker.

"This is just the beginning of the process!" Nat thought to himself excitedly.

He sat down, took his pee-pee (which was already fully erected) by the hand and began rubbing it up and down slowly. He felt like he was in heaven immediately, because it felt _that _good, especially when he rubbed it faster and faster.

"Man!" Nat said to himself, "That dictionary was right! This feels so...smurfy!"

After a while, he began to rub his pee-pee at full speed. Suddenly, he began to feel even better than he had been...a larger buildup inside of him.

"So smurfy!" Nat said to himself excitedly, "I feel like I need to pee again. You know what, I think I'll pee right here!"

He continued to feel the final buildup in his pee-pee becoming larger and larger. When he couldn't hold it in anymore, he finally began to squirt out shots of a strange, sticky, white liquid. After finishing off, he finally took his hand off his lightly cum-filled pee-pee, which was beginning to shrink back to normal size, and began to calm himself down.

Afterwards, he then looked at his wristwatch, which he put on his wrist before leaving Smurf Village to keep track of time. It was now 11:45 a.m., about an hour and a half since he had left.

"Oh smurf!" Nat shouted to himself. "All the other smurfs wil be called for lunch in fifteen minutes! I'd better get back there, and fast!"

He then put his clothes back on, exited the outhouse, and quickly but quitely walked back to the village, still leaving the dictionary next to the outhouse aside.

* * *

And so, for the rest of the day when he was at the village, he did not tell a single soul about what he had really been doing out in the forest, only telling Papa Smurf and the others that he had made some wonderful friends and would like to see them again sometime. However, he did secretly tell the other smurflings about masturbation in their house. Although they were careful not to tell Papa Smurf about it, he did wonder why they had disgusted looks on their faces, but he shrugged it off.

Overall that night, he and the other smurflings went to bed happy. Especially Nat, for he now knew the proper definition of "natural" indeed.

Well, at least this time, Nat was kept out of trouble. After all, the truth can hurt sometimes!

* * *

***meaning "camped"**

**Stupid, wasn't it? Go ahead and kill me...or submit a polite review! Any flames, and I shall roast marshmallows! Whatever it is, thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**


End file.
